


The Postmen

by RemsforianMonarch



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsforianMonarch/pseuds/RemsforianMonarch
Summary: One more mystery for the doctor to solve. Stamps said to be from an old order of postmen sworn to deliver letters where they need to get to, where they need to be. The stamps are some of the most valuable things in the universe. Where do the stamps come from and why
Collections: Doctor Who Fanfics





	1. The oldest stamps

Chapter 1, The oldest stamps

It was strange to not exist, but I s’pose being a story was enough for a while. Someone remembered me, so I came back. There is only one person who could have possibly remembered me, and it was her wedding day. I would never miss her wedding day. I was in my TARDIS and she knew where she’d have to take me. Though this called for a change of outfit.

In my finest formalwear, complete with a vintage bowtie, I went to the wedding. Right in the middle, subtlety isn’t my style. The TARDIS landed. I heard a nock at the door, it was Amy.

We had a wonderful night of dancing and celebration. It’s the best part of the wedding, can’t miss it. Never underestimate a good wedding.

“So pond, how did you remember me” I asked Amy

“River, she gave me her notebook” she said, then she handed it to me “here”

I didn’t dare peek, no spoilers. But something fell out. A sheet of stamps. Even I didn’t recognize them, that’s rare for me. I slipped them in my coat pocket. I thought I’d give the ponds their wedding night. I went to find River. She’d be wanting her book back.

“Hello sweetie” River was waiting by my TARDIS “Did you dance? You always dance at weddings don’t you”

“Here’s you’re book back. And these stamps fell out. I suppose you’ll be wanting those too”

She looked at them closely than said “Those aren’t mine. You can keep them if you want”

I loved a good mystery, and I knew exactly who would know about _these_ stamps. I was off to 5145. I opened the doors, and he was standing right there.

“Hello Dorian” I said “I’ve got a few questions for you”


	2. The Legend of the Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor learns more about the stamps and where they come from.

“Hello doctor” Dorian said “what brings you here?”

“I’ve come across something, and I didn’t know what it was, that doesn’t happen often to me” I told him “do you know what these are?”

I handed him the stamps. Recognition swept across his face. He pushed the stamps back into me. 

“Don’t go flashing those around” he said “we should meet somewhere private”

I nodded and followed him into a back room. He locked the door. 

“Where did you get those?” he asked.

“Came across them at a wedding.” I told him “What are they”

“They’re stamps from the order of the postmen” he said “The order of the postmen are said to be sworn to deliver mail to wherever, and whenever, it needs to be. No one knows where they come from, but those stamps could make you a fortune”

I took the stamps back, I didn’t see why that was so important. I could go see anyone I wanted in time. But I supposed that I could see why they were so valuable. I’d never heard of this order. Where are they, if they are so important how have I never heard of them? Who had given the stamps to Amy? I thanked Dorian and went back to the TARDIS. 

In the TARDIS I put the stamps up on a shelf, with all of the other things I’d collected over the years. I thought I might need them at some point. I took the TARDIS back to earth, the Ponds would want to be seeing me, and I had so much more to show them.


End file.
